


Changes

by mittengal



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittengal/pseuds/mittengal
Summary: After over a decade, many changes have occurred on Atlantis and on Earth.
Relationships: Aiden Ford/Other(s), Amelia Banks/Ronon Dex, Katie Brown/Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan/John Sheppard
Kudos: 3





	Changes

Prologue  
Over a decade had gone by since Atlantis returned to the Pegasus galaxy, after their sojourn on Earth. There were many changes over those years.  
A reunion was planned for the SGA 1 team and many others. But not on Atlantis. Instead they were meeting on Sateda, or more accurately, New Sateda.  
Ronon was Commander of the Satedan Army, and Amelia was in charge of communications. New Sateda now had internet, telephones, and even a radio and television station. They had built a sprawling house next to the joint Army/Air Force base, where they lived with Ronon's long lost aunt, who kept house and was nanny to their four children. Ronon's mother's youngest sister, she had been discovered with a group of Satedans, still hiding from the Wraith. It was a joyful reunion with her favorite nephew, after losing her husband and children to the Wraith. 

Lt. Col. John Sheppard had become second in command on the Daedalus, still commanded by Col. Caldwell. Teyla had become full time leader of New Athos, along with Kanaan, who could not handle being in charge, but did well as second. She visited Atlantis when she could, but her duties on New Athos usually took precedence. Teyla and John had a long distance relationship, which worked out well for them, and they had a seven year old daughter, named Charin. Torren was growing into a serious young man that everyone expected to be leader some day. Sheppard was planning to retire to Sateda in a few years, and take a place in the Satedan Air Force, commanded by retired AF Col. Mel Hocken.

Rodney McKay had made many new discoveries in Ancient technology. Katie was immersed in her botany research, and raising their son. Fatherhood still made Rodney nervous. Jeannie and Joe had a son. They worked, often arguing, with Rodney about applications of the new discoveries. Madison had received her PhD in Astrophysics before she turned twenty, but still managed to be an attractive young woman, and worked alongside her family.

Evan Lorne was now Lt. Colonel, divorced, and had Sheppard's old job, with retired General Samantha Carter as civilian leader.

Mr. Woolsey had retired to Sateda and become legal advisor to the new government. He often visited Ronon's aunt, but neither was interested in anything serious. His constant companion was a Yorkie dog brought from Earth, much to the amusement of many Satedans, who had never seen a "foo foo" dog. Satedan dogs tended to be medium to large, sturdy built, and good hunters and ratters.

Chuck was still head Gate tech, and was debating what to do next.

Radek Zelenka had moved to New Sateda. After coordinating the repair of the hydro electric plant, he had returned to Atlantis. But when asked to help with restructuring of the many buildings and systems destroyed by the Wraith, he took a permanent position as Head of Engineering. Radek was well respected by the new government and did not miss Rodney's tirades. 

Dr. Beckett (actually his clone) had reluctantly left Atlantis for New Sateda, but was happy he had made that decision. He started hospitals on both New Sateda and New Athos, training local healers in medicine and surgery. He still spent some time working in Atlantis' infirmary, and was happily single. Some of the nurses and medical technicians, including head nurse Marie, had gone with him. 

The Wraith were no longer a problem. All that were left lived on Todd's planet, raising their own food, and closely monitored by a series of satellites, which were being updated frequently. A truce was signed with the Genii, including trade agreements for food and manufactured goods. Ladon Radim proved to be a reasonable leader and was trusted, tho not completely. He wanted to destroy the Wraith, as did many on Atlantis, and all on New Sateda and New Athos. But while Atlantis was still connected to Earth, the IOA said no. When the break from Earth happened, there was discussion on the subject. Carter, Beckett, and several others who had known Jennifer Keller did not want her to die, and some felt Atlantis should honor the agreement they had made with Todd. Ladon bowed to Atlantis' superior weaponry. So the Wraith were spared. Ronon was angry, and thankful he had left Atlantis. He wondered if he would ever be able to fulfill his vow to see every last Wraith dead.

Settlements in Pegasus were thriving, with much trade going on between them. Most were agricultural, raising crops or livestock, lead by New Athos. New Sateda had become the manufacturing and mining center, with some outposts developing on other worlds. Atlantis eventually became independent from Earth.

Chapter 1  
Plans for the reunion were well underway. Guest rooms in Ronon and Amelia's large house were readied, some guest cottages built, food was prepared, and extra helpers were added. It was early summer and the weather was perfect.  
There were scientists, technicians, Marines, Airmen, Satedans, and Athosians, including many children. Radek was not thrilled with all the kids running around but tried to be tolerant. He was reminded, by his long time girlfriend, that he too had once been an obnoxious child! She was a physicist from New York City, USA, and much taller than he, tho neither one minded. Radek liked the view from eye level! Their accents sounded interesting together. Her family had raised pigeons on the roof in NYC, and she and Radek now raised racing pigeons. Fortunately, she had no interest in having a human family.  
John and Teyla, after sending their kids off to join the others, talked about old times, especially jokes on Rodney, who had yet to arrive. Everyone wondered what his boy would be like, with his rather eccentric parents. They, plus Jeannie, Joe, and their children were arriving any time, along with confirmed bachelor Col. Caldwell, and Dr. Bill Lee and his wife, who had met at a World of Warcraft convention--love at first sight!  
Amelia was discussing the new Satedan internet with Chuck, while Ronon and a few men had gone hunting for a large deer like animal to roast for an outdoor feast that night. His son and daughter had gone along, hoping to catch some rabbit like creatures that were also good eating.  
Samantha Carter, along with Jack O'Neill, also retired, had arrived earlier. They had finally gotten married after many years together. Jack was impressed with all the progress the Satedans had made.  
General Landry, and Amelia's former CO, also retired, had arrived from Atlantis. Ushan Cai, the newly elected High Chieftain of Sateda, was introduced to everyone. He had much praise for Ronon and his Army. Ronon's old friend Solen Sincha had brought beer and liquor for the celebration.  
Finally the Gate activated and the last group arrived. Rodney and Katie's boy looked around anxiously. "This place looks weird!" he exclaimed. He was nine years old, and called Junior, tho not actually a junior. Rodney would not stick him with Meredith, instead naming him Rodney Albert, after Einstein.  
"Shhh!" Katie told him. "That's not nice!"  
"Where are the Neanderthals Dad talks about?" Junior said, ignoring his mother's admonition.  
"Shut up!" Jeannie said. "Just like your dad, in the ear, out the mouth!"  
Madison rolled her eyes. Her little brother Joey, age five, asked,"whats a nanner doll?"  
"Enough out of both of you!" said Joe firmly. "Go play with the other kids."  
Joey eagerly joined them, but Junior said, "no, they look dumb!" Jeannie smacked the back of his head, and he cried, "OW, Aunt Jeannie, that hurt!"  
The other adults tried not to laugh. Katie looked upset, Rodney just shook his head.

Shouts were heard from the gaggle of children as Ronon emerged from the woods, carrying one end of a tree branch, a large animal hanging from it. His eight year old son Ronon, called Ro, proudly carried several rabbit like creatures. His six year old daughter Anna, called Annie, carried one of the animals. She was disappointed she only got one, but her father had told her that was very good for her first real hunt. Two identical twin boys, age three, ran and tried to climb their father as he walked. He pulled them up with his free hand and they clung to his leather vest for a ride. Then the other men took the game to prepare it for cooking, and Ronon told the boys to go watch their brother and sister dress out the small creatures. They were named Matthew and James, called Matt and Jim, after Amelia's father and brother. Anna was named after Ronon's mother. The oldest son carried the father's name down the generations, which was Satedan tradition. 

Junior looked at the game and exclaimed,"are they dead?"  
"I hope so," said Ronon. "That's our dinner."  
"Ewww!" cried Junior. "I won't eat it."  
"Don't you eat meat?" Ronon asked.  
"I love meat, especially hamburgers!" exclaimed Junior.  
"Where do you think meat comes from?" said Ronon.  
"The grocery store!" answered Junior. "Don't you know anything?"  
Ronon just shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?" he muttered.  
The other children went back to playing, and Ronon greeted the new arrivals. He looked even more like a war god of ancient times. Face more weathered, a few more scars on his muscular body, a full beard, and a braid down to his lower back, his hair uncut since his dredlocks were cut off over ten years ago.  
Amelia came out of the house and joined them. Ronon scooped her up in his arms, kissed her, then set her down. She also wore a long braid, and was still shapely after four kids. The new group was ushered into the house and shown their rooms, Ronon whispering to Amelia that Rodney's family would be better in a guest cottage.  
Ronon's Aunt Kara was introduced. She had twinkling eyes, a kindly face, and gray hair worn in a long braid. Junior asked her how old she was, and got another smack from his aunt. Ronon and Amelia glared at him, but Kara just laughed and said, "I'm getting old but it beats the alternative."  
Later everyone gathered outside for dinner. There were many side dishes plus the meat. Junior ate like his father, which was a lot, the "Ewww" forgotten.  
A toast was drunk to Elizabeth Weir, whose presence was still missed.  
The group talked into the wee hours of the morning about the changes that had happened over the years.

Chapter 2  
Changes on Earth began subtly. No one expected Kavanagh's Wraith Worshiper cult to survive. Cult members had flocked to the West coast when the Wraith armada invaded, only to die in the doomed feeding frenzy, which killed all Wraith and worshipers, or so everyone thought. But many leaders in the East had not traveled West. So they went under the radar and bided their time. Things eventually returned to normal on the West coast, governments and law enforcement reestablished. But in a few years the cult had reemerged in a different form--The New Order. Kavanagh was their much revered martyr. His story was rewritten--he was murdered by the government, rather then fed on by Wraith. In a few years they infiltrated government on all levels. For the first time in the history of the USA, a third party began winning elections, including state governors, Congress, and President. Other countries on all continents followed suit. By the time people realized what was happening, it was too late. Law enforcement and the military were slowly disbanded, and criminals ran amok. Society began falling into chaos.

Mr. Woolsey was notified that changes had been made in the IOA. One by one, members had retired or died mysteriously, replaced by members of The New Order. One of them now had the position of Advisor to Atlantis, and would be arriving to inspect and make changes. Woolsey had heard what was happening on Earth, and was not happy. He called a meeting of department heads and team leaders. They were to work on gradual independence from Earth.

A crowd had gathered to see the new Advisor. The Gate activated and a thin angular person walked thru who seemed to be female but no one was quite sure. The name given to Woolsey was Maddox. One name only. She had short, slicked down, multi colored hair, purple lips, large earlobe plugs, and huge glasses that looked like they would crush her narrow nose. Her clothing was solid red pants and shirt, resembling pajamas. This was the uniform of The New Order, color denoting position.  
"Welcome Ms. Maddox," said Woolsey, and began a speech he had prepared. But he was cut short.  
"Just Maddox, if you please. I plan to eradicate gender specific language."  
"Uh, yes Ma'am," Woolsey replied, his usual poise shaken.  
"That includes Ma'am and Sir," was Maddox' sharp reply.  
Col. Sheppard spoke up, "those terms are military protocol!"  
"The military will soon be disbanded. I plan to make Atlantis a strictly civilian, scientific facility, free of weapons," Maddox replied.  
"Some of the natives are not friendly," Sheppard answered.  
"Of course they're not when approached with weapons!" Maddox said angrily. "Extend a hand in friendship and they will respond in kind."  
"Or cut off the hand !" Ronon said, glaring.  
"Ronon Dex! I've heard about you!" Maddox said. "You will need the most retraining!"  
A ripple of laughter ran thru the crowd. Ronon stared hard at Maddox, who was the first to look away. "Resist or not," she said, "The New Order will prevail! Woolsey, you will now show me around. Let's start with the dining area. I don't like the term mess hall."  
Maddox walked around inspecting the food, then said, "I want this facility changed to a plant based diet immediately!"  
"Our people won't like that. Some are vegetarians, but most are omnivores," Woolsey replied. "We serve food from many cultures, including from this galaxy."  
"They will adjust!" snapped Maddox.  
Maddox went head to head with Woolsey and Sheppard on every issue large and small, from off world missions (no military protection) to rest rooms (gender neutral) Classes were required on The New Order propaganda, which most refused to attend. Meat was still served in the mess hall, over the objections of Maddox. The atmosphere on Atlantis became more tense by the day. 

The proverbial fan was hit when Maddox announced that the Wraith on Todd's planet would be invited to be a part of Atlantis. Woolsey was furious when he was told computer systems had been hacked and info regarding Todd was known.  
"Something is very suspicious!" said Maddox. "I'm sure Jennifer Keller's disappearance is connected. I plan to get to the bottom of all this."  
Sheppard was angry, Rodney was livid, and Ronon snarled that he would leave if Wraith became welcome on Atlantis, after breaking Maddox' scrawny neck. Teyla just shook her head and sighed.  
But then something happened which greatly eased the tension. Sheppard's team went on a mission to a peaceful farming community that had asked for help. They were being raided by some renegade Bola Kai, an aggressive but primitive tribe that was rumored to be cannibals. The Bola Kai leader had agreed to keep his people on their home planet rather than face retaliation from Atlantis. But a faction had broken away from the leader.  
As they were preparing to leave, Maddox strode up to Sheppard and announced boldly,"I am going with you!"  
"No you're not," the Col. replied. "This could be a dangerous mission. Not safe for you, plus you will endanger the team."  
"I suppose you will approach the people with weapons?" Maddox asked.  
"We won't be playing with toys," Sheppard replied. "They use arrows, spears, and clubs. Recently they have acquired explosives."  
"I know how to deal with people, and it doesn't require weapons. I am in charge and I am going with you!" Maddox insisted.  
The argument continued until Sheppard said, "OK, but you have been warned! At least put on a tac vest."  
"Never!" Maddox said with contempt. "Your uniforms are hideous! They encourage violence!"  
"Bola Kai don't need encouragement to be violent!" said Sheppard. Then the Gate activated and they all walked thru. "Ronon, take our six, Teyla and Rodney, keep Maddox between you."  
Soon they came to the small village, but no one was in sight. They approached the Headman's dwelling, the door opened quickly, and they were ushered in.  
"Thank you for coming to our aid," he said. "My people are in hiding but we are afraid. They not only have arrows, but an exploding weapon."  
Suddenly an arrow hit the door. The team fired P90's out the door and some men fell from the trees. More arrows hit the side of the house and something exploded, making a small hole in the wall.  
Sheppard called Atlantis for backup and a jumper was dispatched. Before anyone could intervene, Maddox ran out the door, heading toward the trees with arms extended. "I come in peace to help you," were the last words spoken before something that looked like a crossbow bolt hit her neck, exploded, and blew off her head. It was not a pretty sight as the head hit a tree trunk and shattered. More arrows and explosions hit the side of the house. Fortunately the walls were thick, but eventually they would have broken thru.  
Then a jumper landed in front of the house and Thompson's team, joined by Sheppard's, hunted the marauders down. Some were killed, and the rest captured and taken back to their home planet. The Bola Kai leader would not treat them well.  
Maddox' body, minus head, was returned to Earth.

Things settled back to normal for a while. Then Woolsey was notified that a new Advisor would be joining Atlantis. This time it was a rather chubby fortyish man who asked to be called Kirk, and said his father was very important in The New Order. After being shown around Atlantis, he expressed disappointment that Ronon and Teyla did not have pointed ears or blue skin. He spent most of his time playing sci fi video games in his quarters, content to let Woolsey and Sheppard run the city. Eventually he went home because he missed his mother's cooking.  
The next Advisor was a jittery younger man who had taken some karate lessons and a firearms class, and was expecting to join Sheppard's team. He sulked when told NO and soon went back to Earth, claiming mistreatment.  
Samantha Carter took her retirement from the Air Force, ostensibly joined The New Order, convincing the IOA to assign her as Advisor to Atlantis. At first they refused, but after arguing that no one else had worked out, and Sheppard would further militarize the city against The New Order's wishes, they agreed. She had convinced them she was "converted," and also her new husband, Jack O'Neill. All on Atlantis breathed a sigh of relief.

Chapter 3  
News from Earth was not good. Things were becoming more chaotic as cities deteriorated, starvation and disease ran rampant, and people hid in bunkers from roving gangs of thugs. The New Order made Cheyenne Mountain their headquarters, and clashed with General Landry on policies regarding Atlantis. Woolsey was pressured to accept more Advisors to ensure allegiance to their cause. He refused but the IOA kept up the pressure. Supply shipments from Earth dwindled to almost nothing, but Atlantis' Pegasus allies filled the gap with food and other necessities.  
Without the threat of Wraith attacks, the scientific department made great strides increasing energy and improving access to Ancient technology. But as usual, Rodney was plagued by doubt and worry. He feared being cut off from Earth, especially now that he had a family. When offered a job at Area 51, he went there to discuss it. He quickly realized The New Order had totally taken over. When Rodney attempted to decline the job offer, he was told he was staying whether he wanted to or not. A fake message was sent to Atlantis, which said he had joined The New Order, along with a farewell message to his family. He was then shown propaganda videos twenty four hours a day, no sleep. He was threatened with starvation and torture if he did not convert. Rodney knew he could not withstand either, so he pretended to submit. He had taken a drama class in high school, hoping to impress a girl he liked. It hadn't worked back then, but he remembered his acting lessons.  
"I don't believe that bullshit for a second!" Ronon said angrily. "The only way Rodney would join The New Order is if he was brainwashed!"  
"I agree!" said Jeannie. "That flowery farewell speech just isn't my brother!"  
Everyone agreed and it was decided a rescue must be attempted. But how to break into Area 51 with it's high security?

At Area 51, Sergeant Ortiz recognized the new scientist, Rodney McKay. They had both been injured and helped each other when escaping from some Wraith worshipers. Sheppard and Ronon had nearly died. McKay was a jerk sometimes, but he showed loyalty which had impressed the young sergeant, who was now assigned to guard him.  
"Hey, McKay!" whispered Ortiz.  
"What?" Rodney answered, giving the guard a dirty look.  
"Remember me?" he asked.  
"Should I?" came McKay's surly answer.  
"Pegasus. You got stabbed in the leg. My knee was messed up. We did the three legged race!" Ortiz replied.  
Rodney looked closely at the man, and his eyes bugged out. "Oh my god! Uh, Lieutenant, Uh, can't remember your name," he exclaimed. "I thought you were still on Atlantis!"  
"My knee was worse than the doctors first thought, and I was sent back to Earth for another surgery. It's OK now, but I was reassigned here," he replied. "And it's Sergeant Ortiz."  
"So now you're with The New Order?" Rodney sneered.  
"No way! I'm a prisoner here just like you. They hate the military but keep us to do their grunt work, like guarding you!" Ortiz said angrily. "We've been trying to figure out a way to escape or get a message thru for help, but no luck so far. Some of my unit has gone over to their side but the four of us are just pretending til we can get out."  
Rodney began snapping his fingers and muttering. Ortiz stared at him, then remembered Rodney did this when he was coming up with an idea.  
"I know a way to get thru to Atlantis. Can you get a message sent?" Rodney said excitedly.  
"Yes, one of our guys is a tech. I will talk to him when my shift is over," he replied.  
Ortiz gave the codes to the tech, along with Rodney's instructions how to get in a "back door" to Atlantis' main computer. Then they waited. 

Rodney was shown his new work area and assigned the task of increasing the power in certain sections of Area 51. Much repair work was needed, as the equipment had not been maintained. When Rodney advised his supervisor of this, he was told that was his problem. He puttered around, trying to look busy, and waited for news from Atlantis. The incompetence of The New Order boggled his mind!

Radek Zelenka was having a problem with the computers. Slow and behaving erratically. He put a team on it and after much frustration, they discovered something strange.  
"An anomaly in a back door is the easiest way to explain it," Radek told Woolsey and Sheppard. "We need more time to figure it out. Much as I hate to admit it, I wish McKay was here!"  
Eventually it was discovered to be a Morse Code message--SOS. The first thought was Rodney. Attempts to contact Area 51 after his farewell message had failed. But a message sent thru the back door got an answer, describing Rodney's predicament. 

"We almost got out once," Ortiz told Rodney. "We crawled thru air shafts but a heavy vent blocked our way out. I didn't have the right tool to remove it, plus there were two guards on patrol. This place is in the desert and we had no water or food, and no idea which way to go. So we came back and no one was the wiser. These people aren't the brightest bulbs on the tree. If you can arrange a rescue, I can get you out. But I won't leave my men."  
The plan was for Ortiz to escort Rodney on his daily exercise walk. They would duck into a little used hallway, and meet up with the other three Marines. Myers the tech and guards McClusky and Higgins were waiting at the assigned place. The plan went smoothly. They came to an access door to the air shaft, which was not locked. The shaft was narrow and a fairly steep incline. Rodney wondered aloud if he could make it. The Marines assured him they would get him out one way or another. Rodney grimaced but knew it was now or never.  
Ortiz went first, then Meyers, then Higgins, then Rodney, then McClusky. He was the strongest and would push if necessary. It was. Rodney huffed and puffed but made it to the top. There the shaft took a sharp turn to the right. The turn was narrow and Rodney's butt became stuck. McClusky pushed but Rodney's pants pocket became tangled on a sharp piece of metal. Reluctantly he unbuttoned and unzipped, slithering out of his pants. McClusky had pulled off Rodney's sneakers. He pushed the pants aside as he crawled around the turn, then stuck the shoes back on Rodney's feet. The desert sand would be very hot. The shaft was straight for a while, then turned upward again. Much pushing and groaning got them to the top. The shaft then leveled out and led to the outside vent.  
Ortiz signaled to wait and be quiet. No guard was in sight, so he removed the vent, and one by one they crawled out into the bright sunlight, blinding after the dim light in the air shaft. They made their way around the building to the shady side, where they saw the two guards playing cards. The only weapons the Marines were permitted were stun guns, which they used on the guards, then tied their wrists and ankles with zip ties. Now to wait for the jumper to rescue them.  
The Marines had been preoccupied and had not noticed Rodney's underwear. They burst out laughing, then quickly covered their mouths so not to give away their position. His boxers had lemons and white flowers, with 'Lemon Verbena' in flowing script. Rodney's face, already red from the heat, turned redder. "My wife bought them, she's a botanist. You know, plants?" he stammered, as they laughed even harder.  
Rodney began looking thru the guards' packs for something to eat. He found some power bars, along with a silver emergency blanket, which he wrapped around his waist.  
Then they felt a rush of air, and a jumper uncloaked and landed near them. The hatch opened and while Rodney hurried inside, the Marines hesitated. "We should take them," Ortiz said, indicating the two unconscious guards. They dragged them inside, met by Sheppard and Dex. "I wasn't expecting such a crowd," Sheppard said. Rodney had not mentioned the Marines when the plan was made.  
"I wasn't sure if you would OK bringing the others," Rodney explained.  
"You know we don't leave teammates behind!" Sheppard answered, and thanked them for helping Rodney escape.  
The three Marines stared in awe at Ronon. "What?" he said, glaring at them. They looked away uncomfortably. Ortiz had told them how Ronon lead them to safety on the Wraith worshiper's planet, carrying Sheppard and half carrying Amelia. All the while he was injured himself. He also told them Ronon was the best fighter he had ever seen.  
Then the jumper took off for Cheyenne Mountain.  
"What happened to them?" Ronon asked, pointing to the unconscious men.  
Ortiz explained what had happened.  
"Do they use drugs for brainwashing, like the Wraith use the enzyme?" Ronon asked.  
"No, just a lot of persuasive talk, fake videos, and threats," Ortiz replied.  
"I think they can be deprogrammed," Rodney said.  
"A good knock on the head might work," said Ronon.  
The others laughed but agreed.  
"What's with the blanket?" Sheppard asked.  
"That skirt looks good on you!" Ronon said with a smirk.  
Rodney blushed again, saying, "Is there a spare pair of pants anywhere?"  
"Look in the supply closet in the bulkhead," Sheppard told him.  
In his haste to get by the others, Rodney tripped and dropped the blanket he had been holding up. His boxers again caused raucous laughter.  
"Be thankful you didn't go commando," Sheppard said. "Our eyes would not recover!" Laughter became loud guffaws, since there was no need to be quiet.  
"Why must I work with Neanderthals?" Rodney muttered.  
But unfortunately there were no pants. Dr. McKay was quite a sight in the silver 'skirt' and sneakers when he arrived at Stargate Command.

Chapter 4  
Ronon had been dividing his time between Sheppard's team and Sateda, where he trained the newly formed Army. Most were farmers or from small hunter/gatherer settlements. Strong and good fighters, but without military training or discipline. He was in his element instructing in fighting techniques and weapons. Occasionally Teyla or Amelia visited and gave a class on stick fighting or kickboxing.  
Ronon felt loyalty to both Sateda and Atlantis, but knew he would eventually need to make a decision. He kept remembering the other time he had left Atlantis to join a group of Satedans, old friends he had grown up with. They turned out to be Wraith worshipers, and Ronon had never completely forgiven himself. Things were totally different now, but it still preyed on his mind. The time had come to have a talk with Amelia, and he was anxious about bringing up the subject. Talking was still not always easy for him.  
They both had busy schedules but this evening both were free, and planned to relax and watch a movie in their quarters. Ronon brought a bottle of a Satedan liqueur that Amelia liked. They settled down to watch the DVD, but Ronon hesitated to start it. "Um, we need to talk," he said, nervously.  
"I know something has been on your mind," Amelia said. When he looked down at his drink, she said, "out with it before I smack you in the head!"  
He laughed, and came right to the point. "It's time for us to move to Sateda! That is, if you still want to."  
Amelia had told him she would go, but Ronon worried she would not really want to leave Atlantis. Maybe she would consider him disloyal.  
"I've been waiting for you to bring it up. I meant it when I told you I would go," she replied. "We have talked about a house and a family. I know the time is coming to make the change."  
Ronon smiled and felt some of the tension lift. "All the weird stuff happening on Earth. Who knows what will happen here next?" he said. "What if the Wraith are actually allowed here?" Then he hesitated and looked down again. "I can't help thinking about what happened when I left Atlantis to join Tyre's people." Strangely, he felt better after saying it out loud.  
"Everything has changed since then!" Amelia exclaimed. "You made the decision that seemed right at the time. Do you know what the term 'Hindsight is 20/20' means?"  
"Yes," he answered. "I know I should quit beating myself up about that. And I want a family too. I thought that was something I would never have. But I leave that up to you. I mean, you know.." he patted his belly.  
Amelia laughed and hugged him. "We can always practice!"

The next day Ronon spoke to Sheppard, who was not surprised. "I will miss you, buddy, but I wish you well."  
They moved soon after to the Army base, where they stayed in temporary quarters while their house was being built next to the base. Chieftain Cai and the new government were glad that Ronon had finally made the decision to accept the position as Commander of the Army. Solen Sincha became his second in command.

Two months after the move, Ronon returned home from field training with some new recruits. He was earlier than expected because a man had gotten injured and was brought to the hospital. Carson Beckett was at the Satedan hospital that day and Ronon waited to hear the report on the man's injury. Amelia came out of Carson's office, to the surprise of both.  
"You're early!" Amelia exclaimed. "I didn't expect you back til later."  
"Are you sick?" Ronon asked, alarmed.  
"No, I just needed to ask Carson about something," she said.  
Ronon hugged her, "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"  
Just then, Carson came in the room, giving Ronon a big smile.  
"What?" Ronon said.  
"Your lad has a sprained ankle," the doctor replied. "He needs to stay off it for a week, then come back for a check."  
"Is Amelia all right?" Ronon asked, and Carson smiled again.  
"You and your lass need to talk," he replied, and left.  
They went to their quarters, where they were waiting for the finishing touches on the new house to be completed. Ronon was anxious.  
"I went to see Carson because I had a question," Amelia began. "Before we moved, I had my IUD, you know, the plastic thing to prevent pregnancy, removed. Carson told me it might take several months or longer to get pregnant. Well, he was wrong!"  
Ronon looked confused, then his eyes teared up. "I put a baby in you?" he said softly, grabbing her in a hug.  
"You sure did!" she replied. 

"Congratulations buddy! Wow, you're going to be a dad!" John said. They were sitting in a newly opened tavern on the base.  
"Got to help repopulate Sateda!" Ronon replied with a grin, as they clicked bottles of beer in a toast.  
"I have some news too," said John. "I'm moving to The Daedalus. Lt. Colonel Lorne is taking my place on Atlantis."  
"So are you full bird Colonel now?" Ronon asked.  
"No, the Air Force thinks I'm too much of a loose cannon! But I don't care. I can fly 302's more and will get to New Athos regularly," John answered.  
"Tell them where to go and join up with us. Col. Hocken will treat you better!" Ronon said.  
"Some day, but not just yet," John replied.

Chapter 5  
Aiden Ford now had a wife and child. They lived with his grandparents, along with his wife's widowed sister and her child. Her husband had been robbed and murdered by thugs. Both women had been teachers but the schools had closed. Their small city had become like a Mad Max movie--rampant crime and no law enforcement. Everyone was armed and the house was a fortress. Aiden had reinforced their van with bullet proof glass and armor plated siding. The house had been repeatedly attacked but they had shot or driven away the attackers. Any house left unattended was taken over by squatters.  
When Ford had left Atlantis, Col. Sheppard had given him contact info in case he ever needed anything. Ford had left a message at Cheyenne Mountain, and waited to hear back from Sheppard. He hoped the message had gotten thru. Phone lines and cell towers were often vandalized, and he feared they would not get a return call. After three days of no service, his cell phone rang. It was Sheppard, telling him to get to SGC and he would arrange things with Gen. Landry.  
They packed what they could fit in the van and prepared to leave. They had two small puppies. Ford and his wife Cathy had recently gone to see a litter of puppies a neighbor woman had for sale. They were planning to get a pup when weaned, but decided getting a pet was a bad idea. The neighbor had not answered her phone, so they drove the few blocks to her house. They arrived without incident, but soon realized something was wrong. The front door was wide open. Ford entered the house, gun drawn. The house had been ransacked, and the family all shot dead, including the mother dog and puppies. Three men were sleeping, used drug needles on the floor. The men woke up, yelling that this was their house now. They were shot before they knew what hit them. Then whimpering was heard from under the couch. Two puppies had escaped death. Ford set the house on fire when they left, after dragging the squatters' bodies outside for scavengers to feed on.  
The family had all become attached to the pups but feared they would not be allowed at SGC. They decided to take a chance, loaded the pups in the van, and took off on the perilous journey to Colorado, several states away. They were shot at on the road, forced to run over some people who surrounded the van at one point, and barely found enough gas to make the trip. But they made it. The countryside was devastated. That was life now, worse in big cities.

Ford was surprised to see so many people at SGC. Most were military families whose units had been disbanded, plus many others who had some connection to Stargate. Men, women , and children, all refugees from the chaos of the world. As many as possible were crowded on the Daedalus, while many went thru the Gate. Fortunately Rodney and his scientific team had been able to increase the power of the ZPMs on Atlantis, which made more trips thru the Gate possible. The New Order people had all been thrown out.  
Ford and family were waiting to go thru the Gate, when Gen. Landry approached. "I remember you," he said. "Glad you made it here."  
"Grateful to be here, sir!" said Ford. "It was a rough drive."  
"I can imagine," the General replied.  
Whimpering was heard from one of the bags, which was moving. "What have you got there?" said Landry, looking in the bag. "Looks like two potatoes with short legs!"  
"They're Pembroke Welsh Corgis," said Cathy, tears in her eyes. Both children began to cry.  
"The Queen's dogs!" exclaimed Landry. "What are their names?"  
"We didn't name them. We didn't know if we could bring them," she said.  
"You should name them Elizabeth and Phillip!" the General replied. And the names stuck.

Arriving on Atlantis, they were processed and given temporary quarters for a few days, then moved on to Sateda. Ford joined Ronon's army, and both teachers went to work in the new school. Ford's grandparents eventually started Sateda's first Senior Center. Elizabeth and Phillip were the foundation of a line of Satedan Corgis. They became popular family pets, and people were impressed by their herding and rodent control abilities.

Chapter 6  
Back on Earth, The New Order was falling apart. Many deserted, seeking refuge in the armed settlements, where they were usually driven away or shot. Or they tried to join the many violent gangs, and were killed. Many committed suicide, unable to handle the collapse of their fancied Utopia. Or simply wandered off in the new wilderness and died.  
As a last resort, the leaders rounded up a makeshift mercenary army from the gangs, to attack and capture Cheyenne Mountain. The elite group at the top of The New Order planned to go thru the Gate and escape Earth. Promises were made to the mercenaries of food, drugs, and slaves, but actually the plan was to eliminate them when they broke into the SGC. Money had become worthless. Weapons were taken from abandoned military bases, including a newly developed poison gas bomb, which would kill the mercenaries, then quickly disperse. The rag tag army moved closer to Cheyenne Mountain.  
The stream of refugees had dwindled to nothing. General Landry was in touch with the Daedalus, in orbit around Earth. The approaching army was being monitored from space.  
"They have tanks and rocket launchers," Col. Caldwell told Landry. "A private jet with New Order on the side, and what looks like a bomb attached, is following them."  
"That would be the leaders," replied Landry. "It's time!"  
Finally all preparations were made. The Gate was shut down for the final time, after the general sent the last person safely thru. The mountain was being hit by fire from tank guns and rockets. One shoulder held rocket launcher blew away some of the mercenaries when it was fired backwards.  
Landry looked around the SGC for one last time, set the self destruct, then gave Caldwell the OK to beam him up. They watched from the Daedalus as heavy fire bombarded the mountain and the jet circled, seemingly from a safe height. Then there was a rumbling which grew louder, and the whole mountain blew up, taking out everything for miles around. The jet was thrown high in the air, then crashed down in flames. The Daedalus left Earth for the last time, headed for the Pegasus Galaxy.


End file.
